


Take What I Want

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bottom sub Sam. Non con wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What I Want

"Dean…no." Sam begged as Dean pressed him to the bed.

"Sorry, Sammy. But I’m going to take what I want." Dean murmured, pulling away Sam’s pants, kneading the flesh underneath.

Sam whimpered and tried to pull away, when Dean grabbed his hands.

"Now, Sam. You don’t want me to tie you up, do you?"

"No." Sam said.

"Then you really shouldn’t fight me."

Dean lowered his pants and rubbed his cock against Sam’s crack, and Sam felt a wet finger at his hole.

"Dean…please, no." Sam whimpered.

"I already told you Sammy…" Dean said, sinking his finger inside Sam’s hole. Sam cried out, and Dean smiled. "I’m taking what I want."

Dean started working Sam open, listening to his whimpers and small cries with a grin.

He looked down at Sam’s ass, spread open on three fingers.

Dean slicked his cock up and pulled his fingers away, lining his cock with Sam’s open, fluttering hole.

He watched it sink slowly, inch by inch, and Sam whimpered, giving a small sob when Dean bottomed out.

"Oh, god, Sammy, you fucking feel better than I imagined." Dean groaned, starting to roll his hips. He started thrusting, watching his cock slide in and out of Sam, listening to his flesh hit Sam’s. "I’ll fuck you nice and sweet, Sammy. I’m gonna make it feel good."

"D-Dean…Dean!" Sam cried out, shaking underneath Dean.

"It’s OK, Sammy. Just give into the feeling. Give into me. Because I’m gonna treat you so well. I won’t hurt you. I’m gonna make it feel good."


End file.
